Tragedy
by saynotoskankyscrubnurses
Summary: Tragedies happen to everyone, but what happens when it threatens to destory everything you have ever worked for, mentally and physically. MerDer cause I cant really write for anyone else. It's K cause it just possibly could get dirty.


**A/N-**This is my first/second fanfic here. I've written a one-shot before, but I'm not going to count that. I don't update a lot and I'll admit I'm not the most fantastic writer, so if you're looking for some great piece of work, well then I suggest looking somewhere else. I love critism if its contructive, if youre just going to tell me it sucks, well then I dont want to hear it. Oh and I dedicate this little piece of work to my person, she knows who she is.

**A/N again-**Sorry just realized you probably want some background information, this is probably set in season two, after Derek picks Addison cough biggest mistake ever cough. And its rewritten and some events never happened. Enjoy..

**Disclaimer-**I almost forgot this, but anway I dont own Grey's Anatomy and I'm sure if I did it wouldnt be the hit it is now cause all it would be was Meredith and Derek and elevators and dirty-ness. Oh and a lot of Derek nude. Yes I mean nude nude. And I dont own the name of this fanfic, I'm pretty sure Brandi Carlile does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could tell something was different, the minute he walked through those double sliding doors, he sensed something was off, something was wrong. As he made his way to the elevator he tried to pin-point what might have caused this change, as the doors slid closed he noticed the stillness of the hospital. Nobody was on the elevator as it made its way to the surgical floor, giving him time to think and as his phone vibrated he stilled his thoughts to stare at the bright screen. As he stepped off the elevator he kept his eyes on his phone, attempting to avoid the stares he usually encountered as he made his way to his office. When he did however take a brief glance upward, what he saw made him come to an aburt stop. The nurses station was empty, the usually gossiping nurses no where to be found. He glanced down at his watch, 10:34. The atmosphere of the hospital put him on edge, he contemplated whether to continue to his office or to try and find someone, anyone, to ask what the hell was going on.

Thats when he saw it, the nurse running down the hall making a quick left turn down another hall leading towards the patient rooms. He decided to follow, hoping he would find someone that would tell him where everyone was. As he rounded the corner he found his answer immediatly, it seemed as though everyone in the hospital was crowded around one room. One singular room, that must have meant that the one patient in this room was damn important. Before he realized what he was doing, he jogged down the remainder of the hall and pushed his way through the crowd. When his eyes finally fell on what he was looking for his breath hitched in his throat and he felt himself take another step into the room. He took in the sight of Dr. Ellis Grey laying in a hospital bed, her chest being compressed repeadtly as someone tried to keep her heart beating, he saw the chief standing to one side of the room, silent tears making their way down his face, he cringed at the sight of the man he knew so well losing someone he held so dear. He turned looking for the one person he knew would be there. His eyes rested on the balled up form of Meredith, her knees curled to her chest and her arms wrapped protectively around her legs, her head resting in crook of her arm not looking at the scene taking place in front of them. No one seemed to notice her and if they did then they didnt make a move to comfort or help her. He took a step closer to her, testing the water to see if she would look up and lash out, when she didnt he took the last few steps to her quickly, kneeling down and bringing his face level to hers, he reached for her hand.

She pushed it away violently "Don't," she whispered only loud enough to reach his ears, when he happened to actually see her face he was nearly knocked off his feet, she hadn't shed a single tear, no tears threatened to spill, and the look in her eyes didnt even resemble sad, they looked almost deviant.

Then the shrill scream of the machines made both of their heads snap in the direction of commotion if front of them, they sat listening as the chief called the time of death. Derek turned back to Meredith, he sat cross-legged on the floor and grabbed her forearm pulling her into him and onto his lap. Thats when he heard it, her first sob as realization hit. She kept sobbing, each sound becoming louder as her body heaved and jerked violently beneath his tight hold on her. He felt his shirt soak as her tears came into contact with the fresh startched scrub top, but honestly he didn't care.


End file.
